1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a manually powered vehicle as may be used by children for riding, racing or other games.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various wheeled vehicles have been developed for children in the past whereby the rider can peddle the vehicle or use the forces of gravity to ride down hills. One such vehicle using the energy of the driver to propel it is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,884,501. As shown therein, the rider peddles the vehicle and its speed is dependent in part on the strength and endurance of the driver.
The invention as presented herein depends on external power, i.e. manual forces external of the vehicle which are used to rotate a cable receiving drum positioned on the vehicle which turns the wheels and causes the vehicle to rapidly accelerate thereby leaving the driver's attention to steering or braking the vehicle as it moves forward.